QwertyJr
}} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! Date joined | } |- ! Membership | } |- ! Place visits | } |- ! Activity | } |} QwertyJr (aka QJ or QwertyJunior) is a ROBLOXian dev and LMaDer who joined on May 19th 2007, a total of 7 years on ROBLOX. Qwerty (the new acc) was known for his swordfighting game 'ROBLOXian Steel.' It was a very popular place to come and do battle, and there was also a 'lounge' area where players could rest and have some respite from the fighting. This led to the coinage of the term 'lounger', first used by Qwerty himself to describe 'someone who abuses the lounge function for the sole purpose of having a social gathering'. However, the ROBLOX community adapted this at first to mean a cowardly swordfighter, but eventually anyone who didn't get involved in the main game. During 2008, ROBLOXian Steel was highly congested, and Qwerty was very busy releasing updates to the game. VIP was introduced in the dawn of 2008 and in summer 2008 as a 'summer surprise' Qwerty discounted VIP by 66% (the game had hit 66k visits from December 2007 - June 2008) and an influx of visitors poured into the place. It was a smashing summery success, Qwerty earned thousands and his game was the front-page dominator for most of the rest of that year, beating the heck out of the competition. Darker times were to come, as in 2009, with the advent of other games such as Realistic Mining (by Incredibleantman) Destruction Derby (by Lysium) and Aviation Original (by Shadom) ROBLOXian Steel began to lose popularity with fierce competitiveness from rivals and challenges such as exploitation and script breaking. The game got bad publicity as Lysium secretly hired Ascender to be the hatchetman. He gave Qwerty's game a horrible name and caused a 29% dip in player retention, and it was finally knocked off the top spot by iBuilder's Happy Life RP. A futile effort to respond by making countless tweaks to his ailing game failed and soon ROBLOXian Steel became deserted. Depressed Qwerty turned to zombie survival games, but as soon as he began to make some headway DeepFreeze stymied his efforts with Team Zombie Defence and struck Qwerty's game off the front page. The troubles continued through early-mid 2010 with more and more failed games. He tried many different genres like western, club, battle, RP...all failed. However, eventually JediKnightDX led a petition to try and revive old classics, with ROBLOXian Steel being one of them. Just as his fallen star began to get off its feet, AwesomeNinja728 created Ninja Fight on the Heights and sent Qwerty back to the drawing board. Today, Qwerty has two high-traffic games: Blox City 2525 (futuristic) and Script Builder (similar to Denominus' Script Builder. In fact, the two clashed over the name, which forced Qwerty to change his to 'Script Building Tool' as a cheeky gesture. It was later renamed Script Builder.) Category:2007 users Category:Atheists Category:Mind That Language